


Now!

by BadboyAV



Series: Mad Love [2]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Escape, Fake Character Death, Harley!Stiles, Helicopters, Joker!Derek, M/M, Psycho Derek Hale, Psycho Stiles Stilinski, Reunions, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Shooting Guns, psycho love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadboyAV/pseuds/BadboyAV
Summary: The Squad is almost done with their mission when an unsuspected guest makes his appearance.





	Now!

**Author's Note:**

> This is so that no one is confused.
> 
> Joker-Derek Hale  
> Harley Quinn-Stiles Stilinski  
> Deadshot-Jordan Parrish  
> El Diablo-Scott McCall  
> Captain Boomerang-Isaac Lahey  
> Katana-Kira Yukimara  
> Killer Croc-Vernon Boyd  
> Rick Flag-Jackson Whitemore  
> Amanda Waller-Kate Argent

"Light it up!" Jackson yelled as the helicopter turned around.

Before any of the soldiers could fire a man on the minigun firing at them making everyone duck behind the metal air vents.

"Ha ha ha!" Derek laughed as he fired his machine gun wildly. 

Jordan looked at Stiles pointedly.

"What do I have a hickey or something?" He asked putting a hand on his neck.

Back on the helicopter Derek continued to shoot.

"Professor could you pick up the pace!" He yelled.

The professor quickly disarmed Stiles' bomb.

Stiles' phone vibrated and he looked at the message.

NOW!!

He looked up at Jordan who shook his before he smiled.

"Harley." He warned.

Stiles got up and walked up to the walkway in the middle of the roof.

"Harley!" He yelled but Stiles ignored him.

"Kill him." Kate yelled at Jackson.

Jackson tried to activate Stiles' bomb but nothing happened.

"His nainite's disarmed!" He yelled back.

Derek looked at Stiles and he looked back and they smiled.

Derek kicked of a rope over the door of the helicopter. 

"Hello baby." He said.

Stiles took off his jacket and began to walk.

"Come on baby." He smiled spreading his arms as he saw Stiles come closer.

Stiles began to run towards the ledge of the building until he jumped of and grabbed the rope.

The shooting stopped and the helicopter started to move away.

"Deadshot shoot that man right now." Kate ordered as she approached.

"He ain't do shit to me." Jordan said.

"You're a hitman right? Kill Harley Quinn do it for your freedom and your kid." She said.

"Oh he dead." He said before aiming his rifle.

Stiles wrapper the rope around his leg and hanged upside down.

After a short moment Deadshot fired.

Everyone looked as Harley hanged on the rope by his arm before propping back awake with a giggle.

Jordan walked by Kate. 

"I missed." He said before walking away.

"Good one mate." Isaac said.

Kate pulled out a walkie talkie.

"It's Argent savior one-zero's been hijacked. Shoot them down." She said.

On the helicopter Derek pulled Stiles up into helicopter and into a hug.

"Puddin'!" Stiles yelled joyfully. 

Derek pulled him into a hungry kissed with a growl.

"You got all dressed up for me?" Stiles asked.

"Oh you know I'd do anything for you." He said.

"Boss we got a problem." One of the men in the front said.

They both turned to see the front if the chopper consumed in flames.

"This bird is baked." Derek said looking down and seeing a building below.

"Ok honey just it's me and you." He said looking back at Stiles.

"Let's do it." Stiles smiled.

They where about to jump but the helicopter exploded again making Stiles fall off the chopper while Derek fell back in.

"Ahhh!" Derek yelled looking at Stiles falling.

Stiles landed on a building and rolled before standing back up and running towards the ledge of the building.

He looked and saw the helicopter fall behind a building before exploding.

Stiles gasp before slowly falling down with tears flooding his eyes.

His Puddin' was gone.


End file.
